


sêdasa

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Translation Available, Wedding Planning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Sepuluh petikan cerita, tentang Aziraphale dan Crowley menuju pernikahan mereka.





	sêdasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [sêdasa ukara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666963) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

#####  **1\. **

#####  **"Kau sepertinya menangis—tunggu, apa kau sungguh menangis?”**

Crowley membulatkan mata dengan panik sembari mengamati malaikat yang duduk di seberangnya. Aziraphale tidak menjawab, namun ia mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang terdengar sangat mencurigakan.

"_Angel_," kata Crowley pelan. "Kau membuatku takut—kumohon, tolong katakan sesuatu."

Aziraphale tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, ia terisak semakin kencang.

"Apa, apa kau," Crowley terlihat seolah hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. "kau akan berkata, 'tidak'? Aku sungguh mengerti jika aku melakukan kesalahan dengan memintamu untuk menik—"

Aziraphale langsung bangkit dengan wajah berkilauan oleh air mata, memotong monolog kalut Crowley. "Dasar iblis bodoh!"

"OW!" Aziraphale boleh saja bersikap dramatis, tapi pukulannya serius. Crowley mengelus lengannya. "_Angel_, kau ini kerasukan apa!"

"Aku sudah berniat melamarmu juga hari ini!" Aziraphale berteriak. Tangannya bergerilya di kantong bajunya, sampai ia mengeluarkan kotak mungil berwarna merah beludru

Crowley melongo.

#####  **2\. **

#####  **“Sori untuk semua orang yang bilang kalau aku bakal gagal.”**

Aziraphale tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik. Crowley memandangnya—setengah terpesona, setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak akan menulis itu," katanya.

Aziraphale tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin memang benar. Bahasanya tidak cocok untukku. Mungkin aku akan menulis: _Mohon maaf untuk semua penghuni Surga karena aku telah mengecewakan kalian. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku berhasil melaksanakan peranku dalam serangkaian prosesi menuju Hari Kiamat dan sekarang setelah kalian berusaha membunuhku, aku tidak lagi terikat dengan kekuatan surgawi apapun. Namun, aku tetap akan berbaik hati mengundang kalian ke pernikahanku. Itu jika kalian berkenan untuk datang." _ Aziraphale tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar, kemudian menambahkan. "_Tapi, jika kalian tidak berkenan datang, juga tidak apa-apa._"

Crowley tergelak. "Inilah kenapa aku cinta padamu."

Aziraphale mengerjap. Crowley langsung merona begitu menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut, berniat menganulir. "_Angel_, maksudku—"

Sang malaikat membuatnya tutup mulut dengan menciumnya. Ketika mereka akhirnya terpisah, ia berbisik dengan nada geli, "Kita sudah hampir menikah, kurasa kau tidak perlu merasa malu karena mengucapkan hal seperti itu."

Crowley memalingkan wajahnya yang membara, menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Crowley?"

Crowley menoleh. Aziraphale menjawil hidungnya.

"Aku cinta padamu juga."

#####  **3\. **

#####  **“Kami bisa menjaga rahasia, bahkan jika salah satu di antara kami mati.”**

Newton langsung di_geplak_ dengan majalah. Anathema melotot padanya. "Tidak lucu!"

Yang di_geplak_ hanya meringis. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kita bisa dipercaya."

Anathema mendesis. "Kita hampir binasa tahun lalu, jangan bercanda soal kematian."

"Demi neraka, tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam, kalian membuatku sakit kepala." Crowley yang duduk di hadapan mereka, memijit dahinya seolah ia memang merasa pening.

Aziraphale masih tekun mempelajari majalah tentang pernikahan, berkomentar dengan ceria. "Makhluk supranatural tidak merasakan sakitnya manusia, _my dear._"

"Aku bisa, jika mereka yang berdebat." Crowley tersungkur di meja, samasekali tidak tertarik dengan segala tetek-bengek persiapan tempat resepsi dan pilihan kue atau jas.

Aziraphale meliriknya dengan senyum sayang. "Kau berlebihan, Crowley." Ia lalu memutar majalah yang sedari tadi ditelitinya agar Newton dan Anathema bisa melihat. "Menurut kalian yang ini bagaimana?"

Crowley tidak bersusah-payah menyembunyikan dengusannya.

#####  **4\. **

#####  **“Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?”**

Pria tua berkumis yang tengah menghisap cerutu itu melihatnya sekali lalu terkekeh. "Haruskah? Aku melihat banyak orang brengsek minggu ini, jadi maaf saja kalau aku tidak ingat."

Aziraphale bisa merasakan Crowley menegang penuh dengan kemarahan. Diremasnya tangan sang iblis sekali untuk menenangkan, lalu ia maju untuk menggantikan Crowley mendiskusikan area yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pesta pernikahan. Untung saja, pria itu sepertinya lebih menyukai Aziraphale yang bicara dengan suara rendah dan nada sopan. Crowley memberengut terus sepanjang pertemuan itu. Mr. Dursley memilih mengacuhkannya, namun tak segan mengeluarkan suara _'hah!'_ dengan keras tiap kali Crowley berusaha mengemukakan pendapat.

Jika saja, Aziraphale tidak menyukai lembah yang indah ini dan ingin menjalankan keseluruhan prosesi sebagaimana manusia biasa, Crowley tidak akan segan membuat pria tua itu sengsara.

Ketika akhirnya kesempatan dibuat (Mr. Dursley membusungkan dada, kumis lebatnya yang menyebalkan tidak menyembunyikan senyum penuh kepuasan saat ia menjabat tangan Aziraphale—wajar saja, nominal yang ditawarkan Aziraphale terlalu besar untuk menyewa sepetak lembah), Crowley sungguh tidak sabar untuk pergi dan marah-marah dengan bebas di dalam Bentley-nya.

Ia langsung meledak. "_Angel_, aku tahu kau bilang aku tidak boleh, tapi aku benar-benar akan—"

Aziraphale mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup sang iblis. Kemarahan Crowley luruh secara perlahan.

"Aku bangga padamu, _my dear_, karena kau bisa tahan dengan semua itu," kata Aziraphale. Crowley hanya mengerjap. Dicium sang malaikat selalu memberikan efek yang sama: disorientasi. Aziraphale tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan, ia masih melanjutkan. "—dan jangan khawatir, aku memanipulasi surat perjanjiannya sehingga kita hanya membayar setengah. Pria itu sungguh tidak sopan. Sedikit keajaiban layak untuknya."

#####  **5\. **

#####  **“Untukku? Sungguh?”**

Sang koki bergumam dalam bahasa Perancis kemudian terbatuk pelan, wajahnya bersinar saat ia menyadari Aziraphale sungguh senang menerima sampel pencuci mulut tambahan yang dibuatkan untuknya.

"Tentu, tentu, _monsieur,_" katanya bersemangat. "Saya melihat ketertarikan Anda dalam kuliner yang sangat—"

"Terlalu banyak gula." Crowley memotong, Aziraphale mendelik saat sang iblis menyendok apapun yang berada di piring yang disodorkan si koki. Ia mengunyah sambil berpikir-pikir. "Kusarankan, kau tidak mencicipi ini."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale menegur, menarik lengannya. Tapi Crowley kemudian melanjutkan menghabiskan sampel pencuci mulutnya. "Aku belum mencoba—"

"Saya bisa ambilkan yang lain—"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Crowley singkat. Kepada malaikatnya, ia berkata dengan nada semanis madu. "Ayo, _angel_, kita lihat makanan yang lain. Sudah susah payah sampai ke sini, jangan buang-buang waktu dengan hidangan pencuci mulut saja."

Aziraphale sepertinya melihat sesuatu di ekspresi Crowley, sehingga ia tidak berkomentar saat dirinya ditarik menjauh dari meja si koki Perancis. Namun, sebelum ia benar beranjak, sang koki mengedipkan mata padanya. Aziraphale tersenyum lebar.

#####  **6\. **

#####  **“Aku tidak menoleransi siapapun yang membangunkanku bahkan saat matahari belum muncul.”**

Aziraphale mendongak, lalu menjepit hidung Crowley. "Kau harus, karena besok adalah hari besar kita."

Crowley mengeluarkan suara seperti paus sekarat, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya. "_Angel_! Tidak bisakah aku mengubah pikiranmu, kita bisa sedikit memodifikasi rencana—"

Sang malaikat menggeleng tegas. "Kita sudah sepakat, _my dear._"

"Tapi, tapi," Crowley memutar otak. "tidak semua manusia melakukan hal itu, kau tahu. Beberapa bahkan berjalan ke altar bersama-sama dan pengantinnya tidak harus berpisah sebelum—"

"Tidak, Crowley," Aziraphale menolak dengan nada riang. "Aku akan tinggal dengan Anathema hingga kita bertemu besok. Dan kau akan tinggal dengan Newton."

Crowley merengek, mengetatkan pelukan. "Ayolah, _Newton_? Ugh."

"Newton sangat membantu kita, bahkan jika ia sering berdebat dengan Anathema." Aziraphale mengingatkan.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau terpisah darimu—"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, kau tahu kita ada janji bertemu di altar besok."

"_Angel_, bagaimana jika kita tinggal di penginapan saja? Kita tidak harus satu kamar dan—"

"Tidak, Crowley." Aziraphale mengecup sudut bibirnya, lalu melepaskan diri dari tangan Crowley yang membelitnya bak gurita. "Ayo bangun, kau harus mengantarkanku ke toko buku. Anathema menunggu di sana."

Crowley mengerang, membenamkan wajah di bantal.

#####  **7\. **

#####  **“Kurasa aku salah belok, aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat pernikahan kita, apa kau bisa menjemputku?”**

Anathema langsung menyambar ponsel Aziraphale. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"—kurasa aku ingat tapi—" Suara Crowley terputus. "Anathema? Dimana Aziraphale? Kenapa kau memegang ponselnya?"

"Itu karena kau seharusnya tidak menelepon," kata Anathema dengan galak. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tersesat. Jangan menelepon Aziraphale lagi! Tahan dirimu untuk beberapa jam!"

"Ayolah, ini konyol," Crowley berusaha membantah. "Yang benar saja, kau akan melarangku menemui calon suamiku sendiri?"

"Crowley," Anathema menarik napas, dan ketika ia mulai berbicara lagi, nada suaranya terdengar berbahaya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalian sendiri yang bilang, kalian ingin melakukan ini secara tradisional. Kau tidak boleh bertemu pengantinmu sampai kau berjalan di altar!"

Crowley mendengus. "Kau ini tidak seru."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Anathema menatap ponsel Aziraphale dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia ini, ya—"

Aziraphale hanya tersenyum. Mengagumi usaha Crowley, meskipun sang iblis bisa saja muncul di ruangan ini, detik itu juga.

#####  **8\. **

#####  **"Kau nyata 'kan? Ini bukan mimpi?"**

Alih-alih menjawab, Aziraphale hanya perlu meraih wajah sang iblis sekali lagi. Cincin yang menggesek wajah Crowley terasa lebih nyata dari apapun.

#####  **9\. **

#####  **“Aku mungkin setuju, tapi nanti kita berdua salah.”**

Crowley tersenyum, pipinya diwarnai rona kemerahan—gabungan antara sinar matahari, rasa bahagia, dan kelegaan karena akhirnya bisa menjalani segala prosesi demi hal yang paling ia inginkan. Untuk melihat cincin perak yang sama berkilauan di jari sang malaikat, yang sekarang berada di genggamannya.

"Crowley, kau tampak sangat tampan hari ini dan itulah faktanya." Aziraphale bersikeras. "Jangan mengelak."

"Tidak akan." Crowley menyeringai. "Aku hanya akan mengingatkan bahwa kau tampak sangat mempesona, _angel_. Tapi kau selalu terlihat menawan bagiku, jadi mungkin aku tidak menyadari perbedaannya."

"Dasar penyanjung, kau mengatakan itu pada semua orang."

"Tidak, tidak, hanya kepada malaikat yang menjadi suamiku."

Madam Tracy yang kebetulan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, mendesah. Tuan Shadwell yang duduk di sebelahnya pura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

#####  **10\. **

#####  **“Wow.”**

Aziraphale mengeluarkan suara 'pop' keras. Crowley mengerang, lalu menggerutu.

"Kenapa, _ah_, kau berhenti?"

Aziraphale mengulurkan tangan, Crowley langsung menyambutnya.

"Aku senang kita sampai pada saat ini." Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata kekuningan sang iblis yang berdilatasi karena apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Crowley hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang sama menyentuhnya, tapi Aziraphale sudah kembali melanjutkan apa yang ia sedang lakukan dan tampaknya sang malaikat sungguh berniat membuat Crowley mengeluarkan suara yang mereka berdua tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya—suara yang bahkan Crowley sendiri tidak pernah tahu, bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Jadi ketika Crowley hanya mampu balas meremas tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, Aziraphale tersenyum penuh pengertian—tahu bahwa Crowley merasakan hal yang serupa.

#####  **+1. **

#####  **“Aku terus berharap bahwa suatu hari kau akan tinggal.”**

—_denganku,_ tidak terkatakan.

Tapi, toh, saat Aziraphale meletakkan tangannya di perut Crowley, logam dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya mengatakan segala hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terucap.

"Aku selalu berharap, kau tidak pernah berhenti menungguku," bisik Aziraphale. Dalam gelap, tangan mereka bertemu, bertaut, menyegel janji yang sudah dikukuhkan saat mereka saling bertukar cincin.

Ia mendongak dan Crowley menunduk.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu—_lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi_—Tuhan tahu tidak ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka berdua lagi.

**fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> > **sêdasa**
>> 
>> (_b. jawa kromo_) sepuluh.
> 
> Kalo diliat dari linimasanya, fik ini bisa dianggep sebagai sekuel dari fik [salah dengar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393002/) dan prekuel dari fik [do footsie, not footwar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431040/). But I'm too lazy to crosscheck the facts and etc, jadi fik ini juga bisa dianggep fik lepasan hehehehehe
> 
> Nulisnya dadakan gara-gara nemu prompt buat RP meme yang starter-nya berupa kalimat-kalimat, tahu-tahu aku udah nulis aja dan inilah jadinya~! <strike> yes yes this is partially Atsui's fault as usual </strike>
> 
> Terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca, komentar dan kudos selalu dinanti ♥


End file.
